Take the second chance
by jj87
Summary: Charlie's friends and family are all loved up and have plans on Valentines day...except her. Brax's friends and family are all loved up and have plans...except him. With them broken up and still missing each other can the cards they still send to each other make them seize the moment and go for it-one shot,enjoy and happy Valentines day.


**Little valentine's one shot enjoy **

Charlie sighed as she walked up from the beach- today it sucked being single, this time last year Brax had pulled out all the stops and whisked her away for the weekend…now thanks to how much time he spent in Angelo's they could barely say two words to each other and decided (she decided) to call it quits a few weeks ago-she was heartbroken. She looked over towards the diner and saw her best friend Hayley and her husband Noah wrapped around one another as the walked she smiled at the wide smile taking over her face she truly was in love.

Then there was Ruby going off to a hotel with Casey and Bianca going for dinner with Heath. Leah and Miles were having a romantic dinner at home. Even her own father and brothers had plans Tony was taking Beth shopping then to an opera, Jack was taking Martha to the city and Pete was taking Georgie to a romantic spa leaving her all alone to wallow in self pity.

She looked up and stopped Brax stood not far away leaning against the doors of the surf club watching her-he looked as cut up as she did. Smiling weakly she turned and went in the other direction not wanting him to see the tears that had escaped. Making her way home she slipped in the back door and leaned against it, she and Ruby had moved into their own place a few months back- Charlie hoping Brax would soon follow…guess not. Sighing she walked into the living room she bit her lip looking at the note from Ruby saying she was already gone she was hoping to have a few hours with her. Walking to the pile of mail on the floor she flicked through them and frowned at the red envelope addressed to her, flinging the others down she walked to the sofa and dropped into it. Opening the envelope she pulled out a card and turned it to face her, she scoffed at the title _to someone special_ assuming it was Ruby like she'd done every year Charlie was single she opened it and her breath hitched-her eyes filling with tears as she read it.

_Babe, I know things didn't end well and I hate myself for how I treated you I put Angelo's before the most important thing in my life, it's true what they say you don't know what you've got till it's gone….I miss you so much, I miss waking up beside you, miss seeing your beautiful smile, even miss you smacking me in your sleep I miss everything about you. I know what an idiot I've been and how much I've screwed up I'm sorry truly I am, I'd do anything to have you back, I love you so much happy Valentine's day babe you're my someone special Charlie-you always will be…you'll always have my heart-Bxxx_

Charlie wiped her face and stood up she read and reread the message again "Brax," she sighed and smiled. As an idea spring to her head she ran to her room and pulled the top drawer open and pulled out a card-yes she'd bought one. Going back to the living room she placed it on the coffee table and opened it, picking up the pen she stared down at it no clue where to start.

…..

Brax sighed as he watched her walk away he wanted so bad to run after her but the warnings from her and her brothers were very clear he knew he lost her- knew she wouldn't talk to him but he just hoped she still loved him even just the smallest bit-that would mean there was hope of him winning her back-eventually. Shaking his head he went back into the surf club and up to Angelo's.

Walking behind the bar he looked at the booking book and sighed all the tables were booked out due to the date, he shook his head at the crossed out reservation for himself and Charlie. Looking down at the box under the till he picked it up and opened it- he bit his lip at the diamond looking back at him this was it this was their year-but of course like everything else he'd gone and screwed up the best thing that had ever walked into his life. He never thought someone could have such a hold and so much power over him- he didn't care, he loved her and he wanted her and everyone else to know that. He'd gladly give up this place if it meant her coming back to him, shaking his head again he walked off to his office clutching the box to mope with no prying eyes.

A while later there was a knock at the door "what," he muttered closing the box.

"Sorry I know you wanted to be left alone but this just arrived for you…it's important," Liam smirked and placed a red envelope on his desk "chin up aye Brax," he said and walked back out to the bar.

Brax looked at the door as it closed then down to the desk raising an eyebrow at the envelope, picking it up he tried to hold down the butterflies that started to build up he knew that hand writing. Tearing the envelope open he glanced briefly at it before opening it-blowing out a breath when her name jumped out from the bottom of the card. Sitting back he went to the top of the card and read what she had written.

_I bought this ages ago (assuming you've read the front- but knowing you probably not- you'll know what I mean)_ he closed the card and read it chuckling to himself _to my wonderful fiancée._

Opening the card again he continued to read _I don't know why I still have it I was kinda hoping we'd be at that stage and living happily together by now but as we learned things get in the way. I miss you too I hate going to bed alone, hate waking up alone, hate having to see you and not being able to hug or kiss you, I hate that Ruby and everyone is so happy- like we used to be. I thought I'd be okay break-ups happen but you Mr Braxton have a very strong hold over me you're hard to get over…. And I don't think I want to-I don't think I can, but we had our chance and as much as it kills me it didn't work out. I love you too I always will you're my one and only but, I won't be responsible for holding you back from your dreams-hopefully we'll be able to become friends at some stage I'd rather have you in my life as a friend that not at all, happy valentines day- I love you with everything I got Cxxxx_

Sighing he dropped the card on the table and sniffed was this her way of saying he needed to move on? Shaking his head he stood up as a sudden burst of adrenaline ripped through him it can't be over this can't be it after all they'd been through it couldn't end here-he wouldn't let it, grabbing the box he ran out of his office and down the stairs chuckling at Liam's good luck he called after him. Jumping into his car he pulled out and screeched away he was going to get his woman back and prove to her just how much she meant to him.

* * *

At her house Charlie had just showered and changed into pyjamas and flopped onto the sofa it was now evening time and she was all set for a night in front of the tv with soppy movies tissues and an extra-large tub of ice cream….maybe a bottle of wine later. She groaned when someone knocked at her door just as she pressed play, pausing it she stood up and walked to the back door. Pulling the door open she frowned when no one was there, stepping out to have a look she looked down as her foot hit something. Leaning down she picked up a box and another small envelope, standing up straight she had another look around and walked back into the kitchen, shutting the door she walked back to the sofa and curled up against the arm of it.

Opening the box she bit her lip as a tear tried to escape it was a receipt for a jewellers Brax had found her and Hayley drooling over a few weeks before they broke up- she didn't know he'd even noticed what they were looking at. Wiping her face she looked down at the envelope on her lap, closing the box she placed it down beside her and picked up the envelope. Opening it she pulled out a sheet of paper smiling at the writing unfolding it she began to read.

_I'm not ready to give up on us are you? If you wanna know what belongs in that box meet me where we had our first date, 8 o clock, Bxx_

She giggled as her tears mixed with her laughter standing up she looked at the time she saw it was after six. Excitement ran through her- nervousness- doubt, should she go? Could anything change? Was it worth risking her heart? Shaking her head she ran to her room damn Ruby for not being here she'd tell her exactly what to do. Smiling as she thought of her daughter and what she'd say she pulled her wardrobe door open and pulled out a dress.

Flinging it on the bed she went to the bathroom to find her make-up still holding the box.

…..

Over at his place Brax paced the living room he was expecting a text from her to say no she wasn't going to turn up and to please leave her alone…like all her messages. He looked up when the door opened and Bianca walked in "did you leave it where I asked you to?" he asked before she's even made it fully inside.

"Yes," she giggled "Brax relax I saw her pick it up and go back inside, I even made it extra creepy and moved to the window where I could see her open it."

"So?" He asked nervously his heart was pounding against his chest in a matter of hours he'd thrown together a plan not even thinking there was a possibility she'd just not turn up.

"So she jumped off the sofa with the biggest smile I've seen on her face in a long time…she'll be there," Bianca said and rubbed his arm "you two belong together everything will work out just fine…go have a beer to help you relax," she said and walked into Heath's room to hurry him along for their own plans.

Brax smiled and walked into the kitchen a lot happier and a lot calmer than he'd been in weeks. Looking at the clock he grabbed his keys and headed out the back door alone… hopefully for the last time.

….

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror and groaned "too much," she said and pulled off the dress she'd chosen first. Pulling on a long summer one she looked at herself again, tilting her head to the side she thought she looked nice- not too much, just casual-but nice… she looked up when her back door opened and frowned she wasn't expecting anyone and she knew everyone had plans.

"Charlz!" Jack yelled.

Charlie sighed in relief and ran down to him- now was not the time for a brother sister chat "hey," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," he smiled "you look nice off out?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Uh yeah," she said "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to ask you if I could borrow Ruby's car mine cut out and won't start again," he replied.

"Okay, yeah, sure," she said and walked to get the keys "so you're all set then?" she asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah we are it's gonna be fun…wait," he said frowning "all your friends are busy tonight where are you going?"

Knowing he wouldn't leave until she told him the truth she picked up the note and handed it to him.

Jack read it and looked up at her "and you're sure this is what you want?"

Charlie nodded "all I want is him…I love him, if I can get a second chance don't you think I should take it?" she asked.

Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug "I know how much you've been missing him so yeah if he makes you happy nothing else matters- and all that crap can be worked out if you just talk to each other instead of arguing so no yelling," he chuckled and stepped away from her "just go and have a nice night together…I better go- but I will be calling you in the morning," he said and walked out the back door.

Looking up at the clock Charlie groaned she'd fifteen minutes to finish getting ready she ran up to her room and stopped in front of the mirror again.

* * *

Brax paced the place she was to meet him it was literally two minutes past eight and he was fretting, what if she changed her mind what if she didn't show? He shook his head and sighed heavily "shoulda just gone round there myself," he muttered and kicked a few stones.

"Where's the fun in that?" Came a voice from behind him.

He smiled and turned to face her "you came," he said stepping closer to her "you look stunning as usual."

Charlie smiled "yeah you're non to shabby either…. And I wanted to see what was in the box," she giggled.

"That can wait first we walk," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her away. Charlie leaned into him and smiled she missed this so much "what I wanted to say was I promise if you give me a second chance Angelo's is last on my list and making you happy is the first thing on it," he said turning her to face him "I love you Charlie you're my soul mate I don't wanna have to live my life without you," he said shakily.

"How will this time be any different?" she asked "I'm not willing to put myself through that again Brax, I don't think I could take it…. this time is bad enough," she muttered.

He shook his head "no it will be, you're all that matters Charlie I'll always put you first- screw Angelo's, I'd sell it if you wanted me to."

"But that place is your life Brax it's your dream," she said wide eyed "I'd never ask you to sell it."

"No, it was my life and I've filled out my dream," he said stepping closer to her "you are all I want- as long as I got you I don't need anything else…you're my life now."

Charlie smiled and leaned into him burying her head in his chest she breathed in his scent "I miss you," she whimpered and tightened her grip on him "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think of anything but you…like one of those love sick puppies in the movies," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and rested his chin on her head "I miss you too babe-so much, you're all I think bout too, I can't focus on anything, I'm up all night willing the urge to call you at four am to go away. I haven't even thought about food…we're love sick puppies together," he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie looked up at him and studied him he had black circles under his eyes, his face looked a little thinner like he'd lost weight "so what now-I mean are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna show me what was in that box?"

Brax chuckled and slipped his hand into hers "figured we'd at least eat first," he said leading her down to the more secluded part of the beach.

"Aww Brax," she said and smiled "just like our first date," she said as she looked at the table and two chairs laid out ahead.

Brax chuckled "had to pay a guy fifty bucks and dinner on me if he let us seat him at the bar so I could take these."

Charlie giggled and sat down she burst out laughing when two of his waiters stepped out of the walkway with trays in their hands "Brax you didn't need to do this they're probably bored outta their minds," she laughed.

"Nah they each get a hundred bucks and they get to spend the rest of the night together…they think I don't know they're together- isn't that right guys?" He chuckled as they both smirked while placing things on the table.

"Yes boss," the guy Mitch chuckled.

"And fyi," the girl Abby chuckled "we knew you knew we were together…have fun," she smiled and started to walk off.

"Hey dinner for two waiting for you after close it's all arranged and thanks!" He called as Mitch ran to catch up with her.

"Aww aren't you so sweet and romantic," Charlie giggled.

Brax shrugged "figured it was their first valentines together," he said and sat down. Pulling the lids off the trays he sat back "eat," he said nodding to her plate.

…..

A while later they'd finished eating and Brax chucked the plates and trays onto the sand leaving just the bottle of wine two glasses and the flower in the middle of the table "that was amazing I'm actually stuffed," Charlie said and sat back.

Brax chuckled and sat back "never seen you eat that much before you're always so fussy."

"Hey I've been living of cereal toast and coffee gotta make up for it," she chuckled.

Brax sighed heavily and slipped both his hands into hers "I never meant to hurt you Charlie, I was just too stupid to see I was losing you… I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in Angelo's I wanted everything to be perfect I wanted to succeed. I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't just some beach bum surfie gang leader that everyone thought was a bad boy."

Charlie squeezed his hand "you weren't any of those things to me and you shouldn't worry about what others think of you Brax all that matters is who loves you for you…don't try be someone else."

He smiled and moved his chair around to her "so what do you say?" He asked leaning closer to her "are you willing to give me a second chance?"

"Only if you're willing to move in with me," she said closing the distance between them.

As the kiss deepened Brax pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap holding her tight. After the need for air became great he pulled back "one condition," he said stroking her cheek.

"Oh- and what would that be?" she asked looking down on him.

"You gotta be willing to marry me," he said and chuckled as her eyes widened.

She was caught off guard she wasn't expecting this- now because of what she'd said earlier she felt like he was forced into it. "If this is because of me and what I said in that stupid car you don't have to Brax I just tho-"

He cut her off by kissing her again and pulled back "it has nothing to do with the card," he said and leaned back so he could reach into his pocket. "Ever since that day I found you and Hayley almost licking the window of that place in the city I knew you wanted to marry me-that you wanted me to ask you…we were on the same page-we both wanted the same thing, so the next day I dragged Hayley back up and got the ring you had your eye on," he said and pulled it out of his pocket "if we hadn't have broken up this would have been on you a few weeks now," he said holing it up.

"Brax," she gasped and bit her lip as she looked down on the ring that looked so tiny in the shop but now before her eyes it was huge.

"So what do you say babe, you wanna make me the happiest man alive and spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked looking up at her.

Charlie let out a shaky breath and wiped her face, she stood up and turned to face him "only if you do it properly," she said nodding to the ground.

Brax was down on his knee before she'd even finished, placing the ring on the table he turned back to her and took both her hands in his "Charlie Louise Holden, I love you with all my heart and soul everything I've ever wanted is standing right in front of me. I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be with you every day, I wanna see that smile every morning, I wanna love you for the rest of my life. I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life, you bring out the best in me and when I'm with you I feel I can do anything-be anyone….will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful wife?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as tears cascaded down her face "yes," she whispered "yes!" she shrieked louder.

Brax stood up and picked up the ring with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen he slid it onto her finger "thank you baby I don't think you realise how happy you've just made me," he said and lifted her off the ground "I love ya!" he yelled and swung her around.

Charlie giggled and lowered her head to kiss him "that stuff about being anyone…just be you, I'm happy with that," she said and kissed him again.

* * *

A while later they lay in the sand Brax kept shooting glances at her "just spit it out," she giggled.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I know when you want something Brax," she said leaning up on her elbows.

"Okay," he nodded and sat up turning to her he stroked her cheek "marry me?" He asked.

"Uh, I think we've already done this," she giggled.

"No," he shook his head "now- marry me now?"

"Now?" she chuckled "Brax we're in the middle of nowhere and unless you went online last night to get ordained I don't think that'll work."

"I think this is where we come in," Charlie looked up and frowned as Indi stood not far from them.

"We?" Charlie asked looking back at Brax.

Brax stood up and pulled her to her feet "babe I love you-you love me that's all that matters…will you do this with me?" he asked holding his breath.

Charlie looked beyond him as a boat came around the bend recognising the tall figure she looked at Brax "you dragged Romeo and Indi out on Valentine's day on the off chance I'd say yes?"

"After I got your card I had an hour to get this all together, I didn't really have time to stop and think," he said wrapping his arms around her waist "so again will you marry me tonight?"

Charlie giggled and looked at the boat "this is crazy Brax!" she shrieked.

"Charlie if you love him go for it," Indi said as she made her way to the boat "look how Romeo and I turned out- we took the chance," she said and climbed aboard.

Charlie looked up at Brax "you're crazy you know that but yes…let's do it!" she squealed and jumped into the boat with the help of Romeo.

Brax climbed in behind her and turned her to face him "our new life starts now," he said and lowered his head kissing her sweetly.

"To the happy couple," Indi said bouncing on her toes offering glasses of champagne.

"Congrats guys!" Romeo called as he steered the boat away.

….

A while later Charlie looked up as the boat turned towards shore "where are we going?" she asked looking to Indi.

"Me and you are getting off here so you can change into this," she said holding up a dress bag.

"What's it the bag?" Charlie asked.

"A dress," Brax chuckled.

Charlie turned back to him "you were that sure I'd say yes?" she asked.

Brax shrugged "I hoped you would but never prepared myself if you said no," he chuckled.

"Indi you and Charlie are getting out now you have fifteen minutes before I come back for you!" Romeo called in.

"Let's get going," Indi squealed and pulled Charlie along.

"I love ya!" Brax called as she was dragged further up the sand.

"Ready for the next stop mate?" Rome asked coming to stand in front of him.

Brax nodded "ready," he said and stood up "now I know why you two did this spur of the moment thing."

"Yeah worked out pretty well too- here," he said handing him a beer "trust me as we get closer you'll need it," he chuckled and walked back up to the deck.

…..

On land Charlie had changed into the dress Indi had for her "why do I get the feeling it's not only you and Romeo helping out?" she asked.

Indi shook her head "don't know, Brax just called him a few hours ago and told him he'd pay him if he turned up- said he knew we'd have plans but it was something for you and we all love you so we agreed."

Charlie stepped forward and hugged her "thank you Indi I know you must have had your own plans I feel bad."

"Aww this is romantic stuff I love all that don't worry we were only sitting in watching a movie with dad and Roo," she said rolling her eyes.

Charlie giggled "I'm glad I don't live with my dad and Beth."

"Oh that's Romeo!" she squealed and pulled out her phone "back in a sec," she said and hurried away.

Charlie sighed and walked to the side of the water looking at her reflection the dress was beautiful and Indi had pulled flowers from somewhere. She couldn't help but sink a little at the thought of her family and friends not being here to share this with her sighing she looked out and saw the boat not far away.

Indi ran back "we're ready, Brax is ready, oh this is so exciting Charlie, you're getting married!" she squealed.

"Yeah," she smiled "yeah I am, thank you so much Indi," she said and hugged her.

"Hey you've done a lot for us Charlie, here he is!" she said and looked out towards the water.

* * *

Back at the location Brax stood beside Elijah "thanks for doing this mate I know it was short notice."

"Like to help a friend in need, congratulations Brax I'm delighted to be part of this," he said and shook his hand.

Romeo pulled in and tied up the boat before walking to the cabin "so bride to be you ready for this?" he asked holding out his hand.

Charlie took his hand and stepped onto the dock "and you're walking me down the aisle and being best man?" she giggled.

"Nah," he said pulling her in front of him "I believe that is someone else's job, good luck Charlie, you look beautiful," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck," Indi said happily and hugged her before she and Romeo walked away leaving her standing there confused.

She looked behind her as footsteps approached "dad?" she gasped her eyes widening.

"You didn't think I'd let my only daughter get married without me did you?" he chuckled and stopped in front of her "sweetie you look amazing Brax is a lucky guy." He smiled and held out his arm "shall we?" he chuckled

Charlie giggled and slipped her arm into his "I can't believe I'm doing this, oh dad, what am I doing, this is crazy, everyone should be here," she said as they started to walk along the dock.

"Hey calm down alright we can have a big party soon, everyone will be at that," he chuckled and stopped outside a marquee.

Charlie took a deep breath she was over whelmed she had no idea how Brax had arranged this so fast "…where's Beth?" she asked stalling.

"Charlie," he chuckled "stop worrying about everyone else and do something for yourself," he said pulling back the curtain. He stuck his head in and nodded.

Brax stood up and turned towards the back "you ready for this mate?" Heath whispered in his ear.

"I was ready the day I met her," he said back and turned back to the door.

Ready sweetie?" Tony asked as the music started to play Charlie nodded and let him lead her inside.

She gasped at what stood before her "you didn't think you were getting away with this now did you?" Hayley smiled as she Ruby, Bianca, Martha, Leah and Georgie stood before her in matching dresses.

"You guys," she whimpered and wiped her eyes.

"Oh no mum no crying Indi fixed your make up," Ruby said hurrying to her.

"Thank you for being here," Charlie said and hugged her.

"Hey I nearly died when Brax called, I swear we broke every traffic law to get back here…uh I'll shut up now," she giggled when Charlie glared at her.

"Congrats!" Bianca squealed and hugged her "you look so so hot," she said and stepped back.

"Yeah Charlie you look absolutely amazing," Leah said and hugged her.

"Brax is gonna drool," Martha giggled and hugged her,

"You guys ready?" Georgie asked.

She pulled back the curtain and one by one the all started to walk up the aisle. Tony stepped forward with Charlie after Hayley went and she nearly stopped breathing.

...

As they walked she smiled up at Elijah where Brax stood with Heath as his best man followed by Casey Jack Peter Noah and Miles. A tear fell down her face as she looked around at all the faces that were seated watching her with smiles- right there she knew she'd made the right decision he had done so much to make her happy.

She reached the top and Tony handed her off to Brax and went to sit with Beth. She turned to him in utter shock "I can't believe you did all this," she said.

Brax chuckled and stepped closer to her "I know it's not what you wanted or imagined it would be like but I wanted to make you happy and I knew having this lot here would do just that," he said and kissed her.

He pulled back when Peter slapped him on the head "after the ceremony," he chuckled and winked at Charlie.

Shall we being?" Elijah asked.

Both Charlie and Brax turned to him and nodded "this is perfect," she whispered and slipped her hand into his as Elijah began.

…

"Daryl, do you take Charlie to be your wife, do you pledge to love honour and obey her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I do," Brax nodded "I so do," he chuckled and slid the ring on her finger.

Elijah turned to Charlie "Charlie, do you take Daryl to be your husband, do you pledge to love honour and obey him in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled and slid the ring on his finger "forever and ever," she said looking right at him.

Elijah smiled "I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

"At last!" Brax yelled and pulled her to him kissing her hard and deepening it, pulling back he smiled down on her "I love you so much."

"And I love you," she said and wrapped her arms around him tighter " I'm glad I took a leap of faith...you're getting away this time."

"Not planning on trying," he said and kissed her again.

"Mr and Mrs Daryl Braxton everyone!" Elijah yelled and started to clap.

"Party at the Braxtons!" Heath yelled.

"All welcome by the way," Casey added.

"Hey where's Kyle?" Charlie asked.

"Right here say cheese," he said and clicked the camera in her face.

Charlie giggled and hugged him "aww you're my photographer?"

"Yeah he didn't wanna stand up here with everyone looking at him," Brax scoffed.

"Hey I'm shy, congrats," he said kissing Charlie on the cheek and hurrying away to get more snaps of the guests.

"So Mrs Braxton, how are we feeling?" Brax asked slipping his arms around her again.

"I am on top of the world," she replied "and no one can touch me," she said and kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's day baby," he said smiling down on her.

"And many more to come," she said and kissed him again. Her life was complete now- this was it… they had made it.

**A/N So there you go hope you enjoyed that while I'm taking a little break before I start up again- **** Reviews welcome. Oh and I'm not into writing weddings so I wrote what I could remember hope you all enjoyed it happy Valentine's day xxx **


End file.
